gunsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ruger SR1911
The Ruger SR1911 is Sturm, Ruger & Co.'s first attempt at recreating the famed Colt 1911, introducing their own reputation for quality and reliability to the 1911. The SR1911 was Ruger's celebration of the 100th anniversary of the 1911, and another example of Ruger basing their firearm on a classic Colt (e.g. the Blackhawk whose design alluded to the classic Colt Peacemaker). Design Details The SR1911, like the original Colt 1911, fires using the single action only (meaning that the hammer must be cocked manually for each shot) action, same .45 ACP cartridge and hardwood grips (a further nod to the original). However, features such as the magazine release and ejection port (both of which have been enlarged) improved the SR1911's usefulness, compared to the original, and are typical features that Ruger add to their firearms. The SR1911 is manufactured, almost entirely, on CNC and the slide and frame are made from the same piece of steel, with the barrel and bushings produced from the same bar stock, all of which improve the reliability and accuracy of the SR1911. The barrel has six rifling grooves cut into it at a twist ratio of 1:16" (1 twist in 16in) As with most Ruger firearms, the SR1911 features many safety systems meaning that the user can fire the SR1911 in confidence. The beavertail grip safety is oversized and the thumb safety has been extended, meaning that operation is easier. Furthermore a visual inspection port is added to the design, allowing for the user to make sure that the round is chambered. The trigger and hammer are designed to be light and strong. This has been achieved by skeletonizing the pair of them, meaning the trigger has a lighter pull and quicker reset, and the hammer requires less force and improves the cycling rate. Ammunition The SR1911, like the original Colt 1911, uses the .45 ACP round, a very popular and easily available round. Originally the SR1911 was sold with two 8 round magazines but, from the release of the SR1911 CMD, the pistol was sold with an 8 round and a 7 round magazine. Variants The SR1911 was released in 2011, celebrating the 100th anniversary of the Colt 1911. In attempting to reflect the original the SR1911 (like most Rugers) is relatively heavy at 39oz (1.1kg). However, it did not take long for the SR1911 to be improved and lightened. SR1911 CMD The SR1911 CMD is a lightened version of the SR1911, using a shorter 4.25in (108mm) barrel and a smaller, seven round magazine. These lightening techniques have meant that the CMD weighs in at 36.4oz (1.04kg) which is a slight reduction if not significant. It is finished in low-glare stainless steel (as is the standard SR1911). Usage The SR1911 has become a popular 1911, with the Ruger name most likely attributing to this. Nevertheless the SR1911 is a high quality pistol (due to the manufacturing technique) and is very accurate (in the right hands) if an expensive version of the 1911. The SR1911, so far, has not been considered for military use despite the 1911's continued use. This is similar to the Smith & Wesson SW1911 and Remington 1911 R1, which are older remakes of the 1911, both of which are not used by any military or police force. Resources *http://www.ruger.com/products/sr1911/specSheets/6702.html *http://www.ruger.com/products/sr1911/models.html *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ruger_SR1911 Category:Pistols